rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassia Ashling
Name: '''Kassia Middlename Merrick- Ashling '''Age: 37 Occupation: Queen of Monsea Looks: Kassia has long, dark, slightly curly hair and green eyes. She's a bit short but her personality makes up the rest of her height. Has thin lips usually arranged in a slight smirk that sometimes angers people if they don't know her that well. Personality: 'She doesn't take anyone's crap, and doesn't give any crap to other people to take. She's pretty honest and straightforward, though quick-witted as a result of being growing up third in a family of five. Work-wise, she tends to like to stay on top of her paperwork, and enjoys writing speeches for herself and other members of her family. She buys fine purebred horses to ride and breed, and enjoys spending time with them. They usually can help her cool off when she’s upset or angry. Past= ' A Proposition Kassia groaned while Mya finished decorating her in blues and golds. They would reach Alban Ashling’s castle by mid-afternoon according to the guards in the front of the extensive retinue her mother had insisted on Kassia bringing, along with her older brothers. Both of them were to make sure King Alban did not get any ideas and negotiate, though Kassia knew they were itching to get away from their mother for any period of time. The longer the better. And what would be longer than escorting their sister for two weeks to a neighboring king’s castle and waiting to see if she will engage the king? The letter from King Alban had arrived a month and a half ago and had been delivered directly into the hands of Queen Dana herself. Her mother had immediately summoned Kassia, waking her from her nap, and told her the news. “You’re going to be a queen, Kassia.” she had said proudly, waving the letter in hand as she paced about their living room. Kassia had just blinked in response, confused, “What?” “You’ve been invited to court and marry King Alban of Monsea.” “Marry? I’ve never met-“ “That’s why there will be a brief three-month period where you meet and see if you’re a good match.” “Mother, please, I don’t understand. How old is he again?” “Alban is the newest one, his parents died a few years back and he finally had the sense to seek a wife.” Her mother’s eyes rolled and she stopped pacing and faced her. “He’d be about twenty, which is why he’s asking for you, and you’re going to marry him. You’re going to be a queen.” “What- what if I don’t like him? Or he doesn’t like me?” “Not all marriages must be for love, dear, a political marriage is just as good.” Her mother smiled, a rare occurrence when she was in the company of her own family. “It worked for your father and I.” “But I want to love who I marry.” “And I want you to rule.” the smile vanished just as quickly as it appeared, her classic frown reappeared instead. “I want all my children to rule, but that won’t be possible with Theodorus, so you’re the next one up. You’re going to Monsea.” “But-“ “You’re going to Monsea, and you will marry Alban Ashling, and become a queen. Any questions?” A thousand questions had stood on the tip of Kassia’s tongue, a thousand protests as well. She had no idea about Monsean politics. She had been promised her right to choose who she wants, and while she didn’t have anyone in mind, Kassia definitely had not been thinking about Alban. The last time she had seen Alban had been when she visited on a diplomatic trip when she was eight years old. Alban and Kassia had completely ignored each other. Instead, Kassia and Emmaline had played with the princess, Samara. Skies, what if Samara didn’t like her? But nothing she asked or pleaded would be able to convince her mother that this was not going to work. Her mother’s mind was not going to change. Three months. She could do a three-month trip. Maybe Alban wouldn’t be horrible, and at least she would be away from her mother… “Can Theo come with?” “Matthias should, so he can practice his negotiation skills.” “What about both?” “I’ll consider it. Now go, I must respond.” Kassia had nodded and curtsied, leaving the living room for the comfort of her own room. Her own bed…she elected to sprawling across her floor and screaming into a discarded pillow. Skies, what was she getting herself into? A few hours later Kassia had woken with a start still sprawled on the ground while Mya stepped over her. “You’ve got a letter from King Alban of Monsea, here, Lady Princess.” Skies, this man…“Lemme see.” Mya threw the letter at her face, eliciting a groan from the princess. “And pull down your dress.” “Yeah yeah.” Kassia had sighed, sat up, and opened the envelope instead of fixing her dress. Mya had seen her nude before, and she could care less. Yet she had hesitated to pull out the letter. What if he already had their wedding plans made and was just asking her measurements for the dress? What if he explained that this was all one big joke? With a deep breath, she pulled out and opened the letter. Dear Princess Kassia Merrick of the Middluns, '' ''I sent an official copy your parents, but I am inviting you to my home in an effort to better learn about each other. You see, I am a young king looking for a wife on the advice of my councilors, and due to interest and hopes of one day having a family. While I understand this may seem like much, I do not intend to propose right away. I would enjoy getting to know you, date, let you learn about me and my wonderful country. And if you decide that I, or Monsea, do not suit your tastes, you can consider it a vacation, though I do ask you stay at least a month for us to properly learn about each other. Three months if we really hit it off after the initial time. '' ''I know sometimes that the adults in our life might make a bigger deal out of this situation than it is, and I just wanted to clear up any hesitations you may have about this visit. You will be given a wing of the castle for you and whoever you decide to bring to stay, the finest rooms will be for you. You can choose when and where to have dinners, though I would appreciate your company at my sister and I’s table. '' ''Speaking of my sister, she is somewhat of a trickster, though I hear that Prince Theodorus is also one. Maybe if they met, they would spend all their time pranking each other instead of everyone else. I hope that won’t scare you away. Princess Samara is very kind behind the tough façade she puts out there. I know you two played together last time you visited, maybe you two will hit it off. '' ''I hope you do come for a visit and maybe we can make a relationship work. If not, I welcome your friendship and hope we can stay in contact. '' ''Thank you. '' ''Yours truly, King Alban Ashling of Monsea Kassia had stared at the letter for the longest time before crumpling it up in her hand and throwing it across the room. Unfortunately, paper did not make the big thump she hoped for. She needed. “Kassia?” Kassia blinked, then frowned at Mya as she tied the golden belt into a nice big bow on the side of her outfit. It looked ridiculous. “What, sorry?” “Is that too tight?” “No, it’s fine. Thank you.” “Are you ready for today?” That was the big question, wasn’t it? “Of course. He’s just a king.” Mya snorted. “A king you might marry.” “He said we can start as friends, that’s the only reason why I’m even doing this.” “Not even because of your mother?” “Sh, of course not.” Mya chuckled, adding a thin bracelet to Kassia’s wrist before slowly leaning in, “I have your back if you need it, Kass.” “That’s why I brought you along.” Kassia grinned. “Thank you, Mya, I really appreciate it.” “I’m really just here for the overtime.” Mya said, grabbing a pair of earrings from the small jewelry box. Kassia laughed. Maybe the month would be okay. She had Mya, her brothers, and an advisor to help the situation along in whichever direction she so chooses. - Kassia jumped off her horse before Matthias could walk over and offer his hand. A stable boy took the reins of her horse, and she waited for her brothers to be ready before they were led to the courtyard for formal introductions. They stood there for maybe ten minutes before a young man and woman walked out both dressed elegantly in red and purple. A big, golden crown sat atop the man’s head. Leaving the only possible explanation that he was Alban Ashling, the King. Next to him, the woman wore a smaller, silver tiara that was just as elegant as her brother’s crown. Princess Samara. She stood with a smirk on her face her arms crossed, but Kassia just had to remember what he wrote. Samara was a trickster, just like Theo. “Welcome to Monsea!” Alban greeted, walking down the stairs and clasping hands with Matthias, who stood at the head of their small little group. “I’m Alban, this is Samara.” he nodded towards his sister, who gave a small smile and made her way down to shake hands with Matthias once Alban finished and moved to Theo. “You all must be very tired from the journey, so we’ll lead you to your rooms and let everyone get settled, and then we thought the three of you could join us for dinner.” Finally, Alban got to Kassia. “Would that be okay?” he asked, holding out his hand. Kassia studied it for a second. His hand was big and calloused, as if he practiced regularly with a sword, and marked with ink in some areas. She shook it, and gave him a smile, “That would be lovely, thank you, Alban.” “Of course,” he said. “Was your journey okay?” “I enjoyed it, the weather was kind to us, only one day of rain.” “Excellent.” he seemed to chew on some other words, but before he could spit them out, Samara nudged him. “Nice to see you again, princess.” she greeted, holding out her hand. Kassia didn’t bother to study it, immediately grabbing her hand and shaking. “Nice to see you too. Call me Kassia. How are you?” “Fine. And you?” “Tired.” “We’ll have to take care of that, then, won’t we? Come on, I’ll show you to your rooms.” she gave Kassia a smile, but for some reason it didn’t seem friendly, but scheming. Maybe Kassia was just seeing things. It was her nerves. Kassia spared one look at Matthias and Theo before they all followed the princess into the castle. The interior was lovely. A mixture of old and new paintings of the Ashling’s bloodline lined the walls of the entrance room. An ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the tile a light brown to match the wall color. “Dinner will be at five, we’ll be having it in the main dining room, which is that way,” Samara pointed to the opposite direction they were heading in, leading the three of them up a flight of stairs. “We’ll have a servant posted outside your doors if you wish for specific instructions or a guide. Usually Alban and I eat in his private dining room, so through the course of the stay we’ll probably switch over.” She led them down two hallways, finally stopping near the entrance of one more. “Here, doors are labeled for you three. You can decide which rooms go to the rest of your group.” With that, she gave one more unenthusiastic smile. “I’ll let you all get settled, ask the servants if you need anything else before dinner.” Then Samara walked away. “Your gonna have fun with that one, Kass.” Matthias mused, immediately moving to the room with his name written on the slot. “Dinner’ll be fun.” “Maybe she was nervous.” “In her own home? You saw that look. You, kiddo, are in for a treat.” Matthias declared before entering his room. Kassia didn’t want to, but she agreed with him. This month would be an interesting one, that was assured. “Let’s help the others, Kass.” Theo suggested, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “The faster we unpack the faster we can take those naps we dreamed about.” “What do you think?” “I think this place has potential. And you?” “Alban seemed nice.” Testing, Testing, 1 2 3... Kassia tensed as soon as she opened the door and felt weight at the top that wasn’t usually there. She was right, a bucket of water poured out onto her, soaking the princess head to toe. Her handmaiden, Mya, stopped short, gaping. Skies…the cold. Was she shivering? “Get me…please get me some towels.” Mya nodded, and hurried out of the room. Sighing, Kassia rubbed her face and thought. It had to be Samara, Alban had told her all about how his sister is with new people. And pranking in general… “Samara?” Kassia called out, finally getting over the shock of water and glancing around for any sign of Samara. She was hidden well. “Samara, I know it was you. Please come out, I’d like to talk.” There was a small moment of suspense where Kassia began to doubt that Samara was even in the same room, but the eighteen-year-old walked out from behind a room divider, arms crossed and glaring. “What?” Kassia tried for a smile, a small shiver running down her back. Hopefully Mya will be back with a towel soon. “Is there something I did to you, Samara? Because whatever it is, I didn’t mean to and maybe we can talk about it…” Samara sighed. “You haven’t done anything. You’re even nice to your servants during a shock like that.” “So this was a test?” Kassia asked, grabbing the towel when Mya walked in and nodded at her. “Yes, and you haven’t messed up anywhere. What’s wrong with you?” “Wrong? I don’t know, I’m sure there’s plenty, but Samara...” “Also, how’d you know it was me?” Kassia gave a small grin as she squeezed out her hair. “I have four siblings, Samara, and I’m the middle child. This is not the first time this prank has been pulled on me.” She huffed. “I need to get more creative then.” “How about,” Kassia said quickly, not interested in being subjected to more pranks, “we go have a little date. Do you like horseback riding?” Samara nodded. “We’ll go for a picnic then. There’s a lot to talk about.” “…Fine, tomorrow for lunch.” “I’ll pack the food.” Kassia offered, glad that Samara was at least willing to go. Maybe she’ll just get questioned instead of suffering through more ‘tests’ of hers. Samara nodded again, and walked past Kassia and Mya, then out the door. The two were silent for a moment, Kassia continued to dry herself until Mya asked, “Does she have something against you?” “I don’t know.” Kassia shrugged. “I heard she’s the reason why all the other princesses refused to stay.” “A trickster?” “No, just trying to help her brother. I can respect that.” “Keeping him single for the rest of his life is not helping.” Kassia laughed “You know, I do kind of like him, he won’t be single forever, Mya...” “If you want to stay here, that’s up to you.” Mya shrugged. “C’mon, let’s you cleaned up.” Picnic Date The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the horses were drinking, and Kassia was sweating. Princess Samara sat before her, offering some treats she had brought with for the picnic. Kassia wasn’t sure what was and wasn’t a test anymore. If maybe Samara had put something else in those treats, trying to get her out of Monsea. She took the treat. Made sure to say thank you. “So, Samara, I noticed you have a, uh, process, for helping your brother weed out bad contenders for his hand.” “Yes.” Samara popped one of the treats in her mouth. Kassia did likewise. “How am I doing?” They sat in silence while Samara finished chewing. Once she was done, she sighed. “You’re doing great, actually.” Kassia couldn’t help her smile, but stayed silent, waiting for Samara to continue. “You didn’t get super pissy about the water trick. You know how many other women started freaking out at their attendants? I don’t want my brother to marry someone who doesn’t treat people with respect in distressing situations.” Kassia washed her treat down with some wine they had packed. “My attendant was ready to tear your head off.” Mya did not stop muttering that whole evening after fixing Kass back up, complaining about the laundry and how good of an outfit now ruined, and that she should give that princess a piece of her mind. Samara laughed at that, “Maybe I should apologize. I suppose I’m not being fair to… what’s her name?” “Mya. She would like that.” “Mya.” Samara finished, took a sip of wine before opening the sandwiches and passing one to Kassia. Hesitantly, she continued, “But you’re doing good so far.” “Do you have any questions for me? Things we can settle without distressing Mya?” “You want me to stop the tests and allow someone who might be incompetent to run my country?” Again, Kass could see that she was on guard. Kass downed the rest of the wine, wiping her mouth on her shirt sleeve before poring another, “Trick question. I’d like different tests, ones that don’t scare me. I’d like to develop a friendship with you.” “Well…” “How many of your brother’s suitors actually asked you to stop, calmly?” “Welllll…” “I am just asking for less pranks disguised as tests. I want to get along with everyone here. I like your brother, I really do, no matter how much you find that hard to believe. And my mother made sure I was well versed in how to rule a kingdom.” “Which means your ultimate goal is to rule a kingdom.” “It means that my mother prepared all her children in case Matthias dies.” Kassia said bluntly. As much as her mother was a chore to deal with, Kassia had to admit she was always prepared for the worst. “I have all the skills necessary to run a kingdom, as does Matthias, Theodorus, Emmaline, and Jakob. And while I am under no obligation whatsoever to prove it you, as no suitor of Matthias would be obligated to prove their skills to me, I can do so. You know what kind of person Queen Dana is, and I have already passed all her tests, and I am certain I will pass whatever else you deign to throw at me. I just ask that you stop ruining my outfits before Mya either assaults you or quits, and before I lose my mind trying to be nice to a girl who obviously does not want me in her brother’s life.” “Cocky.” Samara finished her wine, grinning. Kassia wished she could see what was brewing in the other girl’s mind. “Maybe we can be friends.” Friends. After all this, maybe there was a chance. Kassia chuckled, facing away from Samara in order to pour them both more wine, this time celebratory, “I truly hope so.” Samara raised her glass, and they clinked glasses, “Alban can be…our lives changed in the span of thirty seconds. He had to make quick decisions, and I’m just trying to prevent this decision from being a quick, convenient one. “With the others, it was ‘he likes them, and they like him, but can they help him run Monsea?’. But with you, it’s more like ‘he likes you, and you can run a country, but do you like him?’ Do you just want a crown or do you genuinely like, and potentially love my brother?” “I-” Kassia hesitated. While her Mother definitely wanted Kassia to take the crown, she had been promised she could marry for love, and Kassia intended to stick with that. “I didn’t want to come at first. I fought and argued with my mother, who insisted. But your brother wrote a personal letter to me saying that none of this was set in stone and could consider this a nice diplomatic vacation if I did not like my month here.” “And?” “I do not intend on making a quick decision either. I really like Alban, Samara, and with your approval I would like to stay the extra two months suggested.” “And if I don’t approve?” Samara was frowning, staring into her wine glass. “Then I’ll leave, but Alban is going to know why.” Kassia took a gulp of wine before continuing, “I think there’s a chance I could love your brother, but we both know a month is too short to make that decision.” There were seconds of silence, tense, as Kassia considered Samara. Really, it was admirable what she was doing, trying to keep their small family intact. For them to be that close, where she was actively involved in the marriage process, was impressive. Kassia had never even considered being worried about who Matthias or Theo ended up with, and the idea that Emmaline and Jakob marrying was too absurd. “You can stay.” Kassia barely had time to blink before Samara continued. “You can stay. For the sake of not making a rushed decision, but this does not mean I completely approve.” “Understood, Princess.” “And I am going to test you every single day.” “I look forward to passing them all.” Samara snorted, “Your first test is to see if you can beat me in wine drinking.” “It’s on.” Dinner Nap A yawn escaped Kassia’s lips. Stretching, she leaned back, and then to her right to rest her head on Alban’s shoulder. Her husband tensed for a moment before slowly relaxing his shoulder, stifling a yawn of his own. Who knew raising a baby would leave them this tired? Samara, Garrick, and Lord Nealon were all in a conversation Kassia knew she should have been listening to, but her mind was sluggish and taking forever to catch up. Something about fishermen… Yawning again, she involuntarily closed her eyes and could not open them for the life of her. Sighing, she felt Alban’s head rest lightly on hers before she was lost to the world. Feet kicked at her legs. Kassia didn’t want to open her eyes, but then she realized that Garrick and Lord Nealon were still in a conversation. She almost jumped up, but Alban’s head stopped her. Instead she shifted and cracked one eye open to see Samara slightly nodding her head at Lord Nealon, who sent disapproving looks every so often. “Thank you” Kassia mouthed, sitting up straight while shaking Alban awake. Samara nodded while Alban started and looked around, confused, before standing up. “I enjoyed dinner and your company, but I’m going to retire for the day. Good night.” There were a chorus of goodnights as Alban left the room to go to bed. Kassia was jealous of him, she needed to craft her own plan to bed. Samara stood, smiling. “I think I’ll leave as well. You look tired, Kassia. You should go to sleep too.” Finally Garrick and Lord Nealon seemed to get the hint, rising and saying their farewells. Kassia stood to hug Samara and whispered “Thank you, you're the best.” in her ear. Samara gave a tight squeeze. “I know. It was no problem at all.” she whispered back with a grin before letting go and leading Garrick and Lord Nealon out. Trying for a Third Kassia stared at the blood and tissue in the bag she had refused to let the nurses take out. She lost it. Sniffing, she futilely wiped at her eyes, wishing the contents were still within her, wishing she didn’t feel like a murderer. There was a knock on the door, and then Alban rushed in. “Kass-“ he covered the distance within a second and had his arms around Kassia within no time. “I’m so sorry, honey…” Those same words had been uttered by the doctors, but while she had practically been frozen in front of them, in the embrace of her husband she broke, releasing tears like a broken dam. “I-I lost it. I lost it, Al.” He hugged her tighter, rocking her back and forth on the bed she sat on and peppering her murderous head with kisses. She lost it. “It’s okay, sweetie, everything will be okay.” She could hear the strain in Alban’s voice; he was holding back tears like she had done before he arrived. Kassia would understand if he let his sorrow and rage out and blamed her. She blamed herself. She lost it. “No…” Nothing will ever be okay. Her dream had shattered around her with the first sign of fiery pain. There would be nothing to pick up the pieces and mend it back together again. Alban shifted so he could sit next to her and wrap her in a better hug, letting her damp cheeks stain his shirt, but he didn’t say anything else. Just held her while she sobbed the rest of her insides out. She lost her baby. Bed The list of things that had to be done was long today, longer than usual, but Kassia couldn’t get out of bed. While Alban woke up at the crack of dawn and readied himself, Kassia laid there, wrapped in the overbearing warmth of the blankets, staring at nothing in particular. She knew she had to get up. Get over this inability. But it stung. “You alright, Kass?” Alban asked as he threw on his dark red shirt. Kassia used to love the red, and the way it made his black hair stand out. But this time, once glance at it had her scrunching up her face, trying anything to get the images out of her head. She didn’t answer him. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them away as fast as she could. “Kass?” She felt the bed indent as he sat on her side of the bed, rubbing his hand up and down her leg. “Ry and Nolan were asking about you yesterday. They miss you.” “Don’t use them against me.” Kass sighed, turning around and finally, slowly sitting up to rest against her soft pillows. “That’s not fair.” “Sorry… do you want to talk about it?” He turned, allowing himself to take up more space on the bed so he faced her now. Kassia couldn’t look at him. “No.” Kassia said instinctively. She wanted to scream. She wanted to stay wrapped up in the blankets and never make a sound. Alban sighed, and crawled back into his place in bed, right next to her. He shuffled around, and right before he could put his arm around her, Kass spoke up, “Take that shirt off.” He paused but did as she said. Shedding the shirt, Alban slowly slid his arm around her and squeezed. Kassia leaned against his bare skin, and was silent, except for an occasional sniffle. Alban stayed silent too, but held her hand and rubbed her arm, keeping Kassia from falling too deep. |-| Present= November 15th, 200 Dear Matthias, My daughter, Princess Rylin, was kidnapped by the Council during the weekend. Alban and I have our Captain of the Royal Guard Zayden Vaedelion searching for her along with a healer Abril and a runner Eileen. We have our guard scouring Monsea, and we beg you to do the same. They’ll ransom her, I know it, or use her to start a war erupting, and I can’t let that happen. Please, Matty, I want my daughter back safe in my arms. I don’t know where the Council could possibly have taken her. I’m not saying that you’re responsible for this, or that the Council is guaranteed to have her in the Middluns. I just need to try all my options. Alban and I are writing letters to the other four kingdoms as well. Even if you can’t find her, any word would be appreciated. Please spread the word that Alban and I are offering a hefty reward to anyone who finds her and brings her back safely and in one piece. I love you, Queen Kassia Merrick- Ashling of Monsea P.S I would suggest keeping a close eye on all your kids, even Niko, Marta, Mare, Jude, and Bianka. The Council wants any upper hand they can get. Please let Theo and Emma know, I’m writing to Jakob after this letter. |-| Future= Unavailable |-| AU/Other= March 9th, 2016- In Class Writing Prompt Kassia was sprawled on the floor in blood with her hand clutched to her side. She was applying pressure. So much pressure, yet she couldn’t feel her hand against her body. The man- her husband- stood over her in a panic. “The healers are coming. I’m so sorry, sweetie.” He kept saying. At least, that is what Kassia thinks he was saying. She couldn’t quite tell. Alban’s voice faded in and out. “I-“ Kassia tried to say something, but the words died on her lips as a coughing fit took over, completely disabling her and leaving her covered in more blood than before. Kassia didn’t even know she could have that much blood. Alban kept rambling on about how he was sorry, and then he left her field of vision. Bandages, maybe? Either way, the healers should have been here by now. She, the queen, was their top priority. Breathing was becoming more of a struggle. Why was there so much blood? “I-I thought you were someone else.” Alban had tears streaming down his face when he bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead, but she could barely feel that. She reached to his face, wanting to wipe away the tears like she had so many times before, but when she held her hand up she saw the blood. It coated her hand and arm; no place was clear. Kassia gasped and faltered, not able to do anything but stare as the red glistened in the light. She heard footsteps, and with her other arm she groped around until her fingers closed around the knife that had caused this all. Alban took her bloody hand anyways. Kassia closed her eyes. Her wedding day came to her: the moment Alban and her said “I do”, the moment they kissed for the first time, had their first dance, and the moment they decided they really did love each other sped past, all shattered when Alban spoke again. “I love you.” I love you. She echoed, a warm tingling sensation spreading through her body from her heart. He loved her, she loved him. That didn’t stop him from stabbing her. She gasped again, blood drooling out of her mouth, causing her to choke. Alban was leaning down, gingerly lifting her head onto his lap to prop Kassia up. He kissed her again. “Don’t worry sweetie, they’ll be here any moment now.” Kassia gripped the knife tighter, unable to say anything. She was dying with barely a breath or blood left in her. She couldn’t do this. She did not want to leave without Alban. He had always been there for her, and always will. “A…Alban.” Kassia managed to whisper. Alban had to lean even closer to hear. “I…love…I love you…too…” Her hand holding the knife reached up at its own accord. He couldn’t let her do this alone, he wouldn’t mind. With the last of her remaining strength, she plunged the knife into his chest and twisted, and squeezed her eyes shut and she pushed down and then pulled out. Alban choked, blood spurting from his chest and onto her face after every beat from his heart. Kassia would have thrown up if she could, but the knife fell from her grip, and Alban fell from his sitting position, so Kassia’s head fell onto his knee and she couldn’t get back up. Theo and Oliver Theodorus, as a member of the royal family, was obligated to make his rounds with the lords and ladies of the Middluns. Once music begins playing, the dancing commences. Right away, a seven-year-old girl tugged on shirt, and asked him to dance while red in the face. He accepted. Throughout the night, Theo danced with several girls and boys that only grew older and older as the night grew darker. Soon he was dancing with people around his age, then Matthias’ age, and then a few ladies who liked to dance with young men to make themselves feel young again. Towards the end of the night he grew tired, and was just about to go find Oliver when he was stopped by a woman around his age who looked drunk. She asked him to dance, and he couldn't just say no. After a couple minutes of them chatting back and forth, she started to slow her pace. “Why don’t we sneak away from the party for a bit, Theodorus?” The woman in Theo’s arms, Geraldine he had found out, smiled suggestively. Her hand traveled from his waist lower, causing Theo’s eyes to widen with alarm. “I-I’m taken.” “I’m sure she won’t mind…” her voice lowered as did her hand. Theodorus gripped her hand and brought it back up. This was not happening. “''He'' definitely will mind.” Theo stated. “I’m not interested, but it is no fault of your own. You’re a wonderful woman.” “Have you ever tried?” she grinned, not deterred by his polite declination. Skies, drunk women were something else... “Yes.” Theo lied. “Didn’t enjoy it as much. You should talk to my brother Matthias if you really want to get some action tonight.” Which would definitely be a challenge, Theo saw his brother sneak away from the party a while ago with another woman. Geraldine didn't need to know that. “But I like curly haired men.” She hiccuped, definitely drunk. “What do you know, so do I.” The song ended, and he separated himself from the woman as fast as he could. She smirked in a way that made it seem like she couldn't move half her face, winked at him, and walked into the crowd to find another dance partner to harass. Theo let out a relieved sigh. He wouldn’t be surprised to see her in a jail cell tomorrow morning. “You like curly haired men?” Startled, Theodorus spun to see Oliver, whose hair was clipped short against his head while he frowned in Theo’s direction, though his eyes were laughing. How much of that did he see? “Yeah, but I like your fuzzy hair better.” Theo grinned and watched the frown slide off his boyfriend’s face. “That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever told me.” Oliver chuckled. “Would you care for a dance, Theodorus?” “I’d love to.” Theo wrapped his arms around Oliver as a slow song started. The two danced together the rest of the night, and no one tried to interrupt them. An Unexpected but Totally Expected Proposal Theo fingered the ring in his coat pocket while Oliver excused himself to use the restroom. The two of them had decided to celebrate their third dating anniversary by renting out half of their favorite restaurant. Theo, on the other hand, had decided to celebrate by proposing. He would wait until dessert before getting on his knee, he didn’t want to do it too early in the night, especially if Oliver said no. Sure, the two men had talked about it before, but nothing definite had happened. Oliver came back to the table, a small, delighted grin on his face. “I saw Marcel making our food. It looks delicious.” “You do too.” Theo replied, then immediately wanted to face palm. He’s spent too much time watching Matthias pick up girls. His date snorted though, and they continued to chat for a bit about Oliver’s family. His sister was having a baby. Finally, Marcel walked out of the kitchen carrying their dinner of steak and potatoes. “Your plate, Lord Oliver.” Marcel set down Oliver’s plate, the only difference between the two was the redness of the steak. Oliver liked his at medium rare, while Theo liked his steak at a nice medium. “And yours, Prince Theodorus.” Marcel set down his steak and baked potato. “Let us know if you need anything.” “Thank you.” Oliver said quickly before Theo could even say anything. Marcel hurried back to his kitchen. Unusual, as the night wasn’t busy with half the restaurant rented out and the other half barely full. The two dug into their steaks, Theo savoring his first bite as he watched Oliver take small pieces, his eyes darting back and forth from his steak to him. Sweat gleaned off Oliver’s head. “Are you feeling okay? We can reschedule for another night if we need to.” Theo told him after he swallowed his steak. “I’m fine.” “Okay.” Nodding, Theo split open his baked potato. Steam poured out of it, and when his sight on the potato cleared, Theo saw an intricate golden ring sitting on the top. All he could do was stare before he felt himself pick it up and clean it off, slipping it on his finger. He was vaguely aware of Oliver saying something, then the man cleared his throat, snapping him out of his reverie. A ring. Oliver proposed…they both wanted to marry each other… “Will you marry me, Theodorus?” Theo wanted to laugh as he fumbled in his pocket for the ring he was going to propose with. Pulling it out, he gave his boyfriend a big satisfied grin, already knowing the answer he would get as he showed him the simple golden ring. “Only if you marry me.” Oliver’s face warmed before he carefully picked up the ring and placed it on his finger. Admiring it for just a second, he couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. Theo followed suit. “Yes.Yes, I’ll marry you.” Oliver answered between laughing. He looked like the happiest man in the world; Theo couldn't stop watching him as Oliver tried to calm down, glanced at Theo, and broke out in laughter again. “Then I’ll marry you.” Theo grinned once Oliver was done laughing, reaching across the table to hold hands with him. Oliver pulled him up, and they shared a kiss over their table. It wasn’t even five seconds later when Marcel came out with a big bottle of wine. “For a long and prosperous marriage!” Theo loved Oliver. Asking Sam (Theo POV) Theo cleared his throat. Skies, this was the most awkward thing he’s ever had to do. Even though Samara had accepted his invitation, Theo still couldn’t be sure if it was to get as many pranks on him as possible in his own home. As if he didn’t have enough prank wars going on already. “What do you want, Theo?” she crossed her arms, preparing for whatever prank she believed he was going to pull. There was none. Not today. “I have to ask you a favor.” She stared, her blue eyes remaining neutral, despite a hint of curiosity shining through. “What’s the favor?” “I need you to stop any pranks my friends will be setting for me or Oliver. It’s,” he bit his lip, unsure how she’d take this. “It’s the one day in my life that I want to be perfect, and I don’t want some asshole screwing it up. Can please just keep watch these next few days?” It was easy to say Samara didn’t expect his request; she stared at him in complete shock for only a moment before she was back to a neutral, even bored expression on her face. Theo smiled, at least she was shocked. That usually was a good sign. “If I do it…” “I’ll do the same thing at your wedding. I swear it.” Theo interrupted, before she got the chance to reject his offer. “Will you just shut up?” she rocked on her heels. “If I do it, I’d like to know if I can counter-prank them.” “You can as long as it won’t affect the wedding preparations or the wedding itself.” “Then I’ll do it. Only for the pranking though.” “Of course.” He held out his hand. “Thank you.” She returned the handshake and promptly left the room, whether to find out who exactly he was in prank wars with or not, Theo didn’t know. Either way, he was confident she would keep things safe for them. Admittance (Mya's POV) Mya had been avoiding Merina for a while. Sam had told her that Merina wouldn’t care after she caught Mya in her bed, but Mya wasn’t sure. Mothers were capable of anything when it came to protecting their children. But Merina also happened to be the head of the personal servants, and therefore her future boss. If she was staying in Monsea. Now, Mya walked up on Merina while she was doing laundry, “Ms. Sheraz? May I talk to you for a moment?” “What do you need, dear?” “I would like to be involved in the hiring process for my replacement, should Princess Kassia chose to stay.” Merina continued to fold the laundry. The next one Merina picked up was green, the same one Sam had asked her out in. “You mean you aren’t staying?” “No, I’ve got family in the Middluns and I need to be there for them. I figured hiring and training my replacement could be one of my wedding presents to her.” Mya shrugged, shifting from foot to foot. “You act like Kassia is going to say yes, should the King ask.” Subtle questioning, real subtle, but Mya felt it was unnecessary to lie or avoid answering the question, knowing how close Merina was to the royal family. “You know as well as I do that he’s going to ask and she’s going to say yes. I can stay maybe a month after the wedding, but I have to go back.” There was a faint hint of a smile, though Mya couldn’t tell whether it was because Merina was glad she’d be leaving, or a way to mask any hidden anger towards her. “Have you talked to Princess Samara about this?” “Yes, Ms. Sheraz,” Mya reddened, despite knowing that Merina hadn’t actually brought up the two of them at all before this. It wasn’t like Mya had given her the chance. A few days ago, she had been cuddling with Sam in her bed when Merina walked in, saw them, and walked right back out. “The Princess knows I’ll be leaving.” “Okay. Well.” Merina laid down the shirt on top of the pile. “I’ll get word out and see who bites, but no interviewing until an engagement is announced. I’d hate to offer someone a job and then have it backfire.” “Thank you, Ms. Sheraz. I appreciate the help.” “Of course, dear. Also, you don’t have to avoid me.” Mya crossed her arms and shifted her feet, “What do you mean?” The pants in Merina’s hands sagged, “Since I saw you in Sam’s room…listen, I know you’re a good girl. I like you. Unless you deliberately hurt Samara, you’re fine with me.” “I-I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you, and a possible confrontation. I just thought it’d be weird, since I’m kinda reporting to you, or will be for a while…” Admitting this, Mya squared her shoulders and looked into Merina’s eyes. She wasn’t exactly smiling, but just the mention of Merina approving made her want to cheer, even with the awkwardness of it all. “I’m not Sam’s mother, Mya. And I’m not a Queen Dana. She can be with whoever she wants. And I’m not that type of boss to judge what you do in your free time.” “Thank you.” Wishes and Plans (Mya's POV) “Do you have to go back?” Kassia asked, flopping down on the bed Mya had just made. “I can talk to Alban about your salary, get you a raise so you can keep sending money to your family…” Standing up from dusting the back of a chair, Mya turned to Kassia, “I told you already, I have to be there. You know my dad’s condition is bad.” “Then let us bring them here.” Kassia insisted, “We’ll bring a doctor and some guards and someone to take care of Ibbie on the road.” Mya frowned and sighed, then turned away to run a feather duster over the top of the headboard, “You know my dad can’t survive the trip, and Ibbie’s only two. They can’t come here. I have to go back. I want to spend time with him before…” Suddenly Mya found a spot of dirt that wouldn’t come off, so she popped her thumb in her mouth, and scrubbed against the grain until the speck was gone. “I’m sorry.” “I know.” “You’ll visit though, right?” “Of course I will. When my dad-” Mya bit her lip, “When my dad is more stable and Ibbie is a little older, I’ll visit. But for now, I need to go back to them.” “I’m going to miss you.” “Honestly, I was hoping Alban would be a prick and we could both go back,” Mya tried to laugh, “But I’m happy you’re happy. He’s a good guy.” “Thanks,” Kassia said, sitting up, “And if you need any help with money or healthcare, please talk to Matthias. Okay? I made him promise to check up on you.” Mya froze, “He doesn’t need to do that.” “I know, but it’s going to make me feel better.” “Your family already provides me with enough money. I’m more than capable of working for my pay.” Mya said, finally looking back at Kassia only to find her friend going back and forth from looking at her and playing idly with a loose thread on her purple shirt sleeve. “I know you are. But I don’t want your dad to miss a good opportunity just bec-“ “There’s nothing else they can do for him,” Mya cut off. She set the feather duster down and fluffed and straightened the lampshade on the nightstand, “He’s dying. The medicine he has now is just easing the pain.” “Oh.” “I can provide for Ibbie. They’re not cutting my pay.” “I know.” Kass said quietly. Mya didn’t want to think of the implications of that. Kassia had helped her more than Mya wanted, and she was grateful, but she needed to make it on her own as well. Without a princess breathing down the necks of her managers. “Just promise you’ll write.” “Of course I’ll write, Kass.” Tired of dusting, she set the duster against the wall and sat on the bed next to her friend. “You’re not getting away from me that easy.” With a chuckle, Kassia leaned in to hug Mya. Mya squeezed for a moment before relaxing. Instead, she focused on the warmth, the familiarity Kassia radiated. She had worked for Kass for three, almost four years, and almost instantly had become best friends. Confidants. The idea of parting pained Mya more than she had ever expected. Writing would have to do. |-| Category:Graceling RP Category:Charrie Category:Characters